Rumeurs
by Nessa
Summary: Décidément, le Pays de Bree n'est plus ce qu'il était. OS, défi du Poney


**Un maréchal-ferrant est retrouvé mort. Trois objets ont disparu. Qui est le meurtrier ?**

* * *

Baron Lainechardon était un honnête maréchal-ferrant dont l'atelier et la ferme donnaient sur la route principale en contrebas de la colline de Bree, à l'entrée du village de Staddel. On ne trouvait que peu de chevaux et de poneys dans la région mais il avait de temps en temps comme clientèle des étrangers de passage, hommes et hobbits qui pour la plupart trouvaient refuge au village de Bree, sur l'autre versant de la colline. C'était un homme avenant et poli, et sa forte carrure inspirait le respect et la tranquillité. Il était connu pour offrir à ses clients, en plus de ses services rendus, des légumes issus de la ferme que tenait sa femme replète, ce qui lui assurait une très bonne réputation au sein du village et des alentours.

C'était un homme bien sous tout rapport si on exceptait ces rumeurs graveleuses qui le disait s'acoquiner avec la femme du laitier de Staddel. On disait que ces sombres histoires avaient causé de lourds dommages à son mariage et les rumeurs des très régulières disputes conjugales faisaient rire et jaser les voisins et les langues pendues. Baron niait ce que sa femme lui reprochait. La femme du laitier ne portait aucune attention à ces calembredaines et le laitier, lui, passait régulièrement devant l'atelier du maréchal-ferrant afin de s'assurer de ne pas y trouver sa femme, les jupes relevées jusqu'au ventre. Qu'ils étaient drôles les Lainechardon de Staddel, entre les parents trop occupés à se chamailler pour des histoires de coucheries plutôt que de s'occuper de leurs vils garnements !

Une fraîche matinée de septembre arriva, jour de marché du village, et femme et enfants quittèrent la ferme familiale pour vendre les fruits de leurs travaux. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, l'horreur qui les saisit fit sombrer la région toute entière dans la stupeur et la psychose. Baron avait été retrouvé mort dans son atelier contre son plan de travail, la nuque brisée, le torse couvert d'énormes hématomes presque noirs et les traits du visage défigurés par la peur. Les chèvres, les cochons et les chiens de la ferme semblaient en proie à une excitation peu commune, éparpillés un peu partout dans la propriété, ce qui sembla expliquer dans un premier temps la disparition d'une petite chèvre. De nombreuses traces de sabots indiquaient la présence d'une ou plusieurs personnes à cheval sur les lieux du crime, et l'atelier de Baron, d'ordinaire rangé avec une rigueur militaire, était sans dessus dessous. Rien ne manquait à l'appel, si ce n'est une des trois besaces remplies de pièces d'or et d'argent, de pipes, de feuilles de Longoulet et de quelques bijoux frappés d'un joli « B » enjolivé que Baron avait trouvé la veille attachée à trois poneys surexcités qu'il avait réussi à stopper au bas de la colline et dont il ne savait absolument rien.

On pensait que chacun allait se recueillir sur la tombe du pauvre maréchal-ferrant, faire son deuil et prier pour que les jours sombres s'éloignent et laissent le pays de Bree dans sa stabilité habituelle, mais la réalité fut toute autre. La pauvre femme de la victime accusa le laitier d'avoir assassiné son mari, tout bouffé par la jalousie qu'il était et la femme du laitier l'accusa en retour de l'avoir tué afin de laver son propre honneur, quitte à laisser ses jeunes enfants orphelins de père. Bientôt, le village entier prit le parti d'une famille ou d'une autre dans l'attente qu'une d'elle assume enfin la responsabilité du meurtre du bien-aimé maréchal-ferrant, mais ce ne fut jamais le cas. Personne ne fit jamais vraiment attention au fait que chaque suspect avait un alibi implacable : le marché du village, durant lequel chacun avait acheté et vendu jusqu'à la mi-journée.

...

Quand la nouvelle parvint à Bree, elle trouva naturellement écho dans l'auberge du Poney Fringant. La salle commune de l'auberge était bondée ce jour-là et chacun partageait les rumeurs qui courraient sur l'assassinat de l'honnête maréchal-ferrant de Staddel. Les pensées allaient tout d'abord à la famille Lainechardon de Bree, très nombreuse et surtout intégrée dans la vie commerciale locale. Mais très vite les rumeurs de tromperies se propagèrent et les hommes, bières en main, débattirent sur qui de la femme ou de l'homme trompés avait commis le meurtre. Les jours s'assombrissaient depuis déjà un certain temps comme en témoignait la présence de nombreux étrangers à l'allure sinistre sur les routes, et Bree avait déjà eu fort à faire ces derniers jours. Mais quand le village apprit la nouvelle, beaucoup se demandèrent si cette atmosphère inquiétante n'allait pas finir par rendre les gens fous.  
Nob le hobbit écoutait avec une oreille attentive, l'air soucieux, en tâchant de ne pas trop manifester son inquiétude vis-à-vis de cette affaire.

On raconta comment la femme et les enfants trouvèrent Baron mort avec comme seules marques de contact visibles les hématomes noirs sur son torse. On raconta comment le meurtrier était si puissant qu'il avait assez de force pour marquer un homme de la corpulence du maréchal-ferrant, de le pousser, de lui faire se briser la nuque dans sa chute. On raconta également comment l'homme avait volé ce que Baron avait légitimement obtenu sur des poneys excités sans propriétaires, tout un équipement de qualité d'un grand Hobbit de la Comté, dont une bague en or de très grande valeur, et qu'il avait aussi eu le culot d'emporter avec lui une chèvre – une chèvre ! Alors que Baron s'était dit prêt à rendre le butin si le propriétaire venait à se manifester. Certaines personnes clamèrent que la pauvre femme trompée avait frappé son homme avec un marteau, un maréchal-ferrant possédant toute sorte de marteau de toutes les tailles, et que cela justifiait le torse meurtri. Des hobbits répondirent que la famille endeuillée était au marché au moment des faits, et qu'il était plus plausible que ce soit un mauvais coup de ces rôdeurs dont on ne savait ni le nom ni les intentions. D'autres, enfin, rappelèrent que l'ainé des enfants avait remarqué l'absence de traces de pas sur le sol terreux de l'atelier, que seules des traces de sabots étaient visibles, ce qui sous-entendaient que le meurtrier n'avait guère daigné descendre de sa monture. Un nain ivre mort hurla que le meurtrier n'était autre que le propriétaire du bijou et des poneys et qu'il n'avait fait que réclamer son dû.

Nob écoutait et se sentait plus mal au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, car entendre parler de poneys en fuite ayant probablement appartenu à un hobbit cossu lui rappelait les poneys qui avaient disparu ce fameux soir où l'auberge avait accueilli le brave Soucolline et ses amis Touque et Brandebouc. Les poneys devaient forcément appartenir à Meriadoc Brandebouc, mais il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que celui-ci ait pu tuer Baron Lainechardon pour réclamer le contenu de son sac ainsi qu'une chèvre.

Alors Nob repensa aux cavaliers noirs que ses braves clients hobbits fuyaient et se dit dans un frisson que tout le Pays de Bree était sous leur coupe et que plus rien ni personne ni aucune petite bête ne pourrait échapper à leur vigilance aiguë. Qu'ils recherchaient quelqu'un ou quelque chose qu'ils avaient pensé retrouver avec ces pauvres poneys et que Baron Lainechardon en avait malheureusement fait les frais. Mais cette idée lui sembla si sombre, si dénuée d'espoir qu'il préféra l'oublier. Car après tout, il se pouvait très bien que le laitier soit vraiment à l'origine du meurtre.

* * *

**Tous les meurtres n'ont pas forcément de solutions ni de coupables, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception. Les rumeurs disent : un bijou, une besace et une chèvre. Que l'honnête maréchal-ferrant avait une maîtresse, des enfants turbulents et qu'un homme passait régulièrement devant l'atelier sans entrer. Les rumeurs disent tellement de choses qu'on ne sait au final plus quoi croire. On ne sut jamais ce que devint la chèvre... peut-être s'est-elle simplement enfuie ?**

**Si tout n'a pas été dit, tout a été pensé. Alors si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez me raconter votre version des faits par review. Je suis curieuse de connaître votre point de vue !**


End file.
